Secret Saturdays: Zak's Forgotten Secret
by Ashes from Tomorrow
Summary: This is an entirely fictional story. It does not happen at all, nor could happen during the series. During the solar eclipse, Zak's powers go out of whack. He has many visions of himself as someone else. When he comes to, he finds himself in the body of a girl. Several secrets are reveled: Some, his parents kept. Some Zak didn't know he had. Even Argost has a part in it all. Enjoy!
1. Prolouge

Secret Saturdays: Zak's Forgotten Secret

Part One: Prologue

**14 years ago**

Fire engulfed the small room. Drew screamed as she tried to enter. Doc grabbed her by the waist, yelling for her leave the burning house and let him and the firefighters take care of things. As he drags her away, Drew screams once more, "My babies are in there! My babies!"

Red, orange, yellow, sliver, and warmth surrounded him like a blanket of suffocation. He is scared. He can hear his sister next to him crying for mother. Inner warmth lets him breathe as he listens to her cries over his own. Then he saw someone lean over the edge of their crib.

"Ah, Anna and Zak Saturday, the children of my nemesis, I am V.V. Argost. Here you are, together with me, without the protection of your parents, lucky me. They will never know that it was I that started the fire. Now down to what I came for: Which one shall I take? Zak, you are the male heir to the family 'business', but, no offence, I've always wanted at girl. Now, Anna, come to your new papa." With that, the creepy man reached into the safe haven of their crib and took her out.

A cold fist took Zak's little body as time stretched into what seemed like hours. Never had he been away from Anna ever. As a man lifted and carried him from his crib, to his crying mother, and away from the burning house, his first worded thought replayed over and over in his mind: "Anna, I will never forget you."

"Nor I forget you," was the faint reply every time.

**6 years later**

"Ha-ha Anna, Fisk, you can't get the ball from me!" Zak laughs as he runs kicking the ball way from a giant gorilla-cat and an imaginary friend while his parents watch him. He kept his promise, he thought, though no one believed him. They were going to be together forever. Nothing could separate them and…

"Goodbye, you don't exist anymore. That's what Daddy said." No, don't go. If you do I'll…?

"Zak, honey, are you okay? You stopped playing." Zak realized that he was staring into the place where the sky touched the ground. "Nothing," He replied smiling.

"Okay, go play with Anna and Fisk now."

"Who's Anna?"


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"I've calibrated this machine to reflect the eclipse's rays off Zak." Doc said as he fiddled a helmet like machine on his 12 year old son's head. The solar eclipse was approaching and, according to Doc's research, it would affect Zak's powers.

"Are you absolutely positive that it would work? I mean, what if the eclipse doesn't do anything." Drew was pacing, a sure sign of her anxieties.

"Then this is unnecessary. But, just in case, I'm putting this on." Her husband replied tightening the last strap. "Five minutes to eclipse, you ready Zak?"

"Can't be more ready, bring on the sun!" Zak closed his eyes and settled back in a chair. The next five minutes seemed like hours. He could sense the movement of the moon as it neared the sun. As Doc began the count down Zak's body tensed, but his mind seemed to relax. Far away another mind seemed to reach for him. The very moment the moon touched the edge of the sun, pain filled him past the breaking point. He heard a scream, and the world went black.

In the black, pain filled void, Zak seemed to rock. One side, he could hear his parents yelling for him to wake up, to come back. The other side, he could feel himself on a soft bed in a room. His mom crying, a girl's scream. His father restraining him in his chair, writhing on a bed. Fur, cool sheets. Salmon colored walls, his mother's faint cries. As the cries and screams fade, his writhing made he fall off the bed. Holding his head against the pain, jerking around for relief, more of his senses returned. Hair flowing over his hands, dark pink carpet, stuffed animals everywhere, it was unknown yet familiar. He could sense a mirror to his right. Turning to look, the pain ebbing, confusion and horror filled him as he stared at himself, as a girl.

Footsteps raced down the hall outside the door. With a bang, it opened. Whipping around, Zak could see his worst enemy standing in the doorway. V.V. Argost looked down at Zak and said in concern, "Princess, my angel, are you alright? What happened? What caused you scream so?" Zak stared at him in pure shock.


End file.
